His Only Comfort
by monkeycrunch88
Summary: This is a Prequel to my other fic No One. A oneshot into the life of Naruto before he met Ibiki. Hope it's angsty enough.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author: Hey, this is a one shot to the life of Naruto before Ibiki in my other fic No One. Hope You life it. I'm not sure if I put enough angst into it. It's supposed to be a sad story, but if it's not then I am totally sorry.

I don't expect to get many reviews for his. I just felt like this is something I should write down.

* * *

**His Only Comfort**

Dark, lonely, alone, undesirable, hateful, pain…angst. Words a five year old child should not know yet, let alone comprehend. Yet for some reason, he did. He knew he was unwanted, he knew no one cared, no one loved, no one spoke. No one. And he was fine with it.

At least, that's what Naruto told the Hokage whenever he asked how the little blonde boy was doing.

The truth is, he wasn't fine with it. He wasn't fine with being hated for a reason he still yet did not comprehend. He wasn't fine with being pushed to the ground or getting kicked out of a store for asking if he could buy a piece of candy. This wasn't right. It's not right for a child to have felt more emotional pain than a man five times his age, it wasn't right for a child to have his smiles be answered with looks of malice and hatred. It just wasn't right.

Everywhere he went, his blonde hair bobbing on top pf his head, he was met with glares, whispers, or the worst kind of hatred, ignored. Naruto hated being ignored. To him it meant that they did not accept his existence. That they thought of his as something that shouldn't have been born in the first place. At least when they spit at him they acknowledged the fact that he existed. But, when they push through him, as he waited in line for ramen, as if he wasn't there was the worst thing they could have done to him. It's just wrong.

Naruto looked out of a window of his little apartment as he recalled a memory, watching the rain pour outside.

_It was two days ago, at the local library. Naruto was attempting to get a library card so that he could check out jutsu scrolls before he started the academy. Walking his short legs to the counter nervously he stopped and peered over the counter to look at somebody reading the village newspaper._

"_E-excuse me…" said Naruto with a slight tremor in his voice. "I-I'd like to get a library c-card." Crossing his fingers in hopes of not getting kicked out. The librarian didn't even look up, he just slid a card across the table and that was it. His eyes widening at his luck Naruto ran through the shelves and began taking down books and scrolls he wanted to check out._

_Halfway to the counter, with arms full of books, somebody yelled at him," HEY! What Are You Doing! Tryin' to Steal Those Books!" Naruto whipped his head to look at a hulking man that had caught the attention of everybody in the library. "N-no, I just-"_

"_I Don't Remember Giving a Freak Like you a Card!" yelled the librarian. "B-but I-" he reached into his pocket to take the card out, but a mob had already formed. Several men and women tore the books out of his arms and somebody picked him up by the collar roughly. All the time, everyone was yelling vulgar things that a five year old shouldn't have heard yet._

_As they got out, they took him into an alley and threw him into a dumpster full of rotten fish. "That'll Teach Monsters Like You to Steal Our Belongings, Haven't You Taken Enough!" screamed an unidentified woman at him._

"_Yeah!" yelled an undescript man," Stay Where You Belong! In the Trash!"_

"_Probably TO Good For You Though," yelled another woman. They began picking up garbage and throwing them at the crying little boy._

_As the mob died down, Naruto just sat there. And sat…and sat…and sat. He slowly picked himself up and began walking to his little one room apartment. He opened a pack of ramen and began to eat the warm food. His only comfort._

Blinking the tears away as he recalled the memory, he sniffed his little nose and began walking to the bathroom to wash his face. He entered back into the main room with the kitchen, reached into the high cabinet on his tip toes and began heating his only comfort.

Ramen.

* * *

Read No One after this please! 


End file.
